Haine illusoire
by happiness-wonderland
Summary: Un drame bouleverse la vie calme de Louis Weasley. La douleur sera forte, la reconstruction longue. Pourtant, il trouvera l'amour, s'engageant dans un long chemin cabossé nommé Scorpius Malfoy. Même s'il ne l'imagine pas une seule seconde, Scorpius sera son seul repère, son seul espoir. [Slash/Yaoi]


**Disclaimer; J.K. Rowling possède la plupart de personnage. **

**Pairing; Louis Weasley x Scorpius Malfoy, principalement. Les autres suivront doucement.**

**Raiting; M pour le vocabulaire, et la présence de lemon.**

**Genre; Romance, peut être une touche de tragédie.**

**Note de l'auteur; Cette histoire vient de nul part, de partout. Elle est plutôt banale. J'ai une histoire qui me tient à coeur dans la tête, mais je ne suis pas prête à l'écrire. Moralement. Je préfère d'abord finir une des deux que j'ai commencé, avant dans faire une nouvelle. Mes publications ne seront pas du tout régulière, je tiens à le prévenir.**

**Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta. La correction est faîte par moi, je m'excuse donc si vous voyez mes fautes. Et les remarques sur celles-ci sont bienvenus, pour que je puisse me rectifier. Je vous remercie de lire. Et de laisser des reviews, si l'envie vous le dit.**

‗‗‗‗

‗‗‗

‗‗

‗

**Je crois que le computer pleure, je crois qu'il a brisé son coeur. Dans les mémoires des disques durs, que reste t-il des aventures ? Elle avait les yeux de pixels, dans son vulgaire j'la trouvais belle.**

_·Damien Saez._

_‗_

_‗‗_

_‗‗‗_

_‗‗‗‗_

**Chapitre 1:**

La haine entre les Potter-Malfoy, à l'époque de l'adolescence de son oncle Harry, avait atteint son apogée. La haine entre les Weasley-Malfoy, avait été plus coriace. Plus forte, plus froide. À présent, cela était une époque révolue. Une époque effacée, des insultes oubliées. Le monde avait changé, depuis la fin de la guerre. Les gens, tout autant. Ils avaient réappris à vivre après la terreur de Voldemort. Ils avaient réappris à avoir confiance dans les autres. Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'était plus qu'une histoire banale, bien que réelle, qu'on sortait aux petits enfants. Sauf dans les familles détruites par la guerre. La sienne en faisait partie; la famille Weasley avait perdu certain des siens. Alors, que les enfants protégés par tout cela ne pouvait que rire en entendant que monsieur Tom Jedusor allait faire un tour dans sa chambre s'il ne rangeait pas sa chambre. Chez eux, cet homme invisible on le haïssait. Il avait empêché aux enfants de rencontrés un de leurs oncles. Un oncle, qui d'après les commentaires de son jumeau, leur aurait bien plu. Alors, ils se contentaient de le regarder vivre à travers son jumeau. Ils se contentaient de fuir cette affreuse légende qui avait versé le sang des leurs au sols.

Scorpius Malfoy, fils unique -heureusement- de Draco Malfoy avait brisé la haine qui régnait entre les deux clans. Son père et Oncle Harry avaient déjà bien commencé la tâche. Albus Potter, son cousin préféré, était en fait à Serpentard. Et de surcroît, meilleur ami du fils Malfoy depuis le premier jour. Albus était quelqu'un d'étrange, comme tout son ami. Difficile à cerner, Albus Potter semblait toujours mal à l'aise aux réunions de famille. Tous les enfants étaient roux, à part Albus et lui. Albus était le plus rayonnant des Serpentard -non pas que cela soit compliqué-. Il avait toujours ce drôle de sourire au visage, pour cacher le mal-être qu'il ressentait. Le seul moment où le garçon ne brillait plus, c'était face à son frère. Une étoile s'éteignait pour laisser place à une autre. Pourtant, rien n'était plus évident que le chouchou d'Harry était Albus. Albus, était plutôt rejeté de la famille, sans que cela soit vraiment volontaire. Rancune tenace malgré tout, il était à Serpentard. Il haïssait le quidditch, les livres, l'école. Il était juste bien avec Scorpius et lui. Seulement.

Son meilleur ami, quant à lui, était quelqu'un de froid et hautain. Stéréotype des Serpentards. Il avait déjà entendu dire par tante Hermione qu'il était la version ratée de son père. Malgré tout, la famille Weasley l'aimait bien. Sauf Ginny, bien sûr. Il avait réussi, tout comme son père, à se faire une place importante dans la tribu. Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'Albus et Scorpuis sortaient ensemble, bien que cela serait bizarre vu que leurs pères étaient ensemble. Lui, il ne croyait pas à tout cela; Al' lui aurait dit si c'était le cas. Scropius, malgré l'indifférence dont il faisait preuve, faisait toujours des efforts face à la belle-famille de son père. Il souriait même parfois à quelques-uns. Les efforts lui coutaient malgré tout, c'était inscrit sur son visage fin. S'il était poli avec tous les Weasley et Potter, il ne l'était pas avec lui.

Une drôle de haine, de rejet avait pris au début de leurs enseignements à Poudlard. D'un accord commun, Louis et Malfoy s'évitaient le plus possible. Un planning était presque mis en place pour les dîner si Draco et son fils s'y trouvaient, Louis ne faisait pas partie de la soirée. Et vice-versa. De ce fait, Louis n'avait jamais rencontré le conjoint attitré depuis cinq ans de son Oncle préféré. Et cela était mieux ainsi. Même si Louis acceptait parfaitement la relation qu'Al' et son père pouvaient entretenir avec les Malfoy, il détestait de tout son corps le fils Malfoy. S'il était une version ratée du père, il n'imaginait pas vraiment ce que celui-ci devait être.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Louis Weasley sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une voix timide s'adressa à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé dans un moment de rêverie, pour tomber nez à nez face à une jeune fille aux joues pourpres. La jeune fille devait être un peu plus jeune que lui, sûrement une sixième ou cinquième année. Elle était mignonne, avec ses longs cheveux noisette, ses grands yeux bleus, sa bouche fine, son visage mutin.

-Euh.. Louis.. Pard..on..balbutia-t-elle nerveusement, ses mains jouant avec sa jupe plissée.

À cette vision, il avait fermé ses grands yeux azur identiques à ceux de son père. Paresseusement, en entendant la jeune fille lui parler plus clairement, il ouvrit paresseusement un oeil. Louis n'était pas quelqu'un de hautain, ni de froid. Mais à voir l'adoration qui brillait dans les yeux océans de la fille, ses joues écarlates et sa manifeste difficulté à s'exprimer face à lui, la jeune fille faisait partie de son fan-club. Il ne voulait pas paraître intéressé alors agissait avec une désinvolture internationale face à ce genre de fille, de peur de blesser.

Il se souvenait bien du jour où le classement du "TOP 10 des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard n'ait jamais connu" fut accroché devant la salle commune. La liste n'était pas bien compliqué, facile à retenir, bien que l'ordre ne semblât pas avoir de l'importance. Lui, Albus, Scropius, David Pucey, Marc Truman, Paul Whitby, Daniel Goldstein, Léo Vane, Michael Johnson et Quentin Jordan. Il se rappelait bien du rire criard de Rose, qui avait résonné dans la grande salle tout le long du repas. Sa première réaction avait été de hurler, hilare, aux filles qui gloussaient devant eux, lorsque Louis et Albus étaient entrés dans la grande salle, qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu leurs têtes au reveil. Albus, pas rancunier pour un sou, s'était vengé en allant raconter des choses affreuses sur leur cousine à Léo Vane, dont Rose était éperdument amoureuse. Louis, s'était contenté de sourire, ne se souciant pas du regard des autres, bien que flatté.

Pourtant, on lui disait souvent qu'il était beau. Presque trop. Il ne possédait pas les cheveux roux, presque rouge, typique de sa famille. Il avait hérité des cheveux blond foncé et soyeux de sa mère. Il avait gardé les grands yeux en amande couleurs saphir de son père, ainsi que ses longs cils recourbés. Ses traits étaient typiques des Weasley; fins, touts en douceur, presque hésitant. Il avait -pour sa plus grande chance- épargné à la peau constellée de tâches rousses, que même Albus n'avait pu échapper. En fait, son teint avait la même pâleur que ceux de sa mère. De corps, il était loin d'être maigrichon. Bien qu'il ne l'était pas trop, le sport avait musclé son corps avec perfection, sans qu'il ressemble à une poupée de gonflette. Pour couronner le tout, il avait hérité de la virilité brûlante de son père, et de la grâce naturelle de sa mère, ainsi que son sang de Velanne.

L'image de sa cousine euphorique riant aux éclats face à sa dernière remarque se dissipa doucement dans son esprit. Poussant un soupir résigné, il battit des paupières avant d'ouvrir ses prunelles saphir, pour fixer avec un agacement, cette fois-ci non feint, la jeune fille qui l'avait encore interrompue.

-Je.. En fait.. Il faut que...murmura t-elle sans assurance.

Il la fixa durement, n'éprouvant aucune pitié pour la jeune fille. Louis n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, bien loin de cela. Il détestait juste êtredérangé lorsqu'il était en train de voguer plus loin. Son échappatoire, c'était les souvenirs. Finalement, la fille se tut brusquement, reculant de plusieurs pas face à son regard peu avenant. Avec une dureté qu'il regretta aussitôt, il prononça entre deux soupirs exaspérés;

Les yeux océans de la jeune fille s'embuèrent de larmes brusquement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son corps fin et plat puis réalisa qu'elle était sûrement plus jeune qu'elle le pensait. Louis ressentit une grande culpabilité à cette vision; il avait été bien trop dur. Et il détestait par dessus-tout faire pleurer les filles. Alors, avec une douceur que peu de personnes lui connaissaient, il lui adressa un sourire doux qui avait signe d'excuse. Cela sembla suffire, car la jeune fille, qu'était -il venait de remarquer- à Poufsouffle, lui rendit légèrement son sourire, alors que les larmes disparurent et que ses joues se coloraient brusquement.

-Albus..enfin..Malfoy..Te..cherche.

La surprise dut se lire sur son visage car la jeune fille voulut rajouter quelque chose. Il se leva, offrit un dernier sourire à la fille qui le fixait avec des étincelles au fond de ses pupilles, et s'éclipsa. Il voyagea dans le château, bien décidé à trouver son cousin, intrigué par le fait qu'il envoie une fille pour lui dire. Il allait s'arrêter devant le tableau des Serpentards, quand une voix qu'il redoutait retenti à l'autre bout du couloir. Sa voix était aiguë, pour un jeune homme de son âge. Le ton trop froid pour ne pas le blesser. L'intonation trop hésitante pour ne pas l'intriguer. Sa voix si peu souvent entendue, comme la personne entière, avait le don de le faire vibrer. De son ventre s'échappa des papillons, de son corps s'échappa un frisson, de son coeur s'échappa une pulsation.

-Weasley !

Toute sa famille avait l'honneur d'être appelé par le grand Scorpius Malfoy par son prénom. Tous, sauf lui, bien sûr.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, il se tourna vers lui. La vision face à lui coupa le souffle, alors que son coeur battait dans un rythme plusdésordonné que jamais. Scorpius Malefoy était là. Plus beau que jamais, si cela était possible. Louis, malgré les sentiments négatifs qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait nier la beauté écrasante dont Scorpius faisait preuve. Lui, il trichait. De par ses origines Vélane, pour commencer. L'héritier Malefoy possédait les mêmes cheveux blonds, presque blancs, que son père. Contrairement à lui, ses cheveux d'ors étaient plus longs, dépassant ses épaules avec aisance. Ses cheveux représentaient un rideau d'or fin, encadrant son visage tel un halo lumineux. Ses traits étaient aussi fins que ceux de ses ancêtres Malfoyen, mais avaient perdu le caractère anguleux que son père et son grand-père possédaient, prenant le côté doux et rond de sa mère, Astoria. Son corps était fin, frêle, il semblait presque fragile, derrière ce masque de glace. Ses lèvres n'étaient que deux fines lignes rosées; son visage possédait une finesse et une grâce sans nom qui laissait deviner sa lignée aristocratique. Scorpius, contrairement à Louis, ne possédait aucun charme brute, ni virilité. Son visage, limite androgyne, son corps sans forme, rien chez lui ne possédait une quelconque sauvagerie. Ce qui acheva Louis, en cet instant, fit sûrement ses joues osseuses colorées par l'effort, son souffle erratique passant ses lèvres entre ouvertes après qu'il ait couru.

Ou peut-être étaient-ce ses yeux. Ses grandes prunelles d'acier glacées par la froideur hautaine qui se peignait sur son beau visage. Leurs couleurs si spéciales héritées de son paternel étaient ce qu'il aimait le plus, chez lui. Deux mercures en fusions écrasés sur son teint pâle. Son regard orageux, face à lui, n'avait jamais montré aucune émotion. À cet instant, elles se battaient dans son regard argenté, sans qu'il arrive à les comprendre. Doucement, il reprit son souffle, son regard quittant le sien. Il s'adossa au tableau de sa salle commune, avec cette élégance qui prenait place à chacun de ses mouvements.

-On attend Albus ici, il te cherche.

Le silence s'étendit suite à sa remarque lancée d'un ton plat. Le visage du blond avait repris son masque de glace et ses yeux semblaient avoir été soudainement vidés de tous sentiments. Bon Malefoy fixant le sol carrelé en silence. Scopius fuyait son regard, sans chercher à être discret. Curieux, mais agacé par la présence de Malefoy à ses côtés, Louis demanda calmement;

-Que veut-il ?

La question fit sursauter le jeune Malfoy, perdu dans ses pensées. Intrigué, Louis le fixa avec attention. Le fils Malfoy n'était pas du genre à laisser de telle réaction se produire, surtout pas face à lui. Sa lèvre inférieure était pincée entre ses dents blanches, ce qui arracha un frisson à Louis. Louis détestait ressentir ce battement raté, ce frisson qui parcourait son corps, cette excitation qui prenait même parfois place dans son pantalon. Il le détester quand c'était à cause de Malfoy. Il vit le blond relever son regard pour le reposer sur le sol, silencieux, ne jugeant visiblement pas sa question intéressante.

Une tornade brune apparut au détour d'un couloir. Louis eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les larmes dans les beaux yeux émeraude de son cousin, que le petit corps filiforme se plaqua contre le sien. Les larmes mouillaient sa veste, Albus possédant une taille de guêpe. Son corps tremblait sous les vifs sanglots. D'un geste automatisme, inquiet, Louis entoura le petit corps de ses grands bras musclés. Il ne lui demanda pas ce qui se passait, se contentant de le rassurer par une caresse dans son dos, et sa simple présence. Un silence calme, secoué par les sanglots bruyants du petit brun, s'installa.

-Louis, Bill et Fleur sont...

Sa voix entrecoupait de hoquets de douleur était douce, hésitante. Mais malgré ça, sa phrase le percuta de plein fouet, sa vision se troublant brusquement. Il lâcha son cousin, l'obligeant à lâcher son haut qu'il avait agrippé entre ses mains crispées, reculant doucement, cherchant un échappatoire à la réalité. Loin d'eux, loin d'ici.

Morts. Plus jamais il n'entendrait le rire cristallin si particulier de sa mère. Mort. Plus jamais il ne verrait le regard fier et doux que son père posait parfois sur lui. Mort. Plus jamais il ne pourrait chercher à comprendre le mystérieux sourire qu'abordait sa mère, de temps en temps. Mort. Plus jamais il ne pourrait rire du visage gêné que son père affichait lorsqu'ils parlaient de sa sexualité. Mort. Plus jamais il ne s'endormirait sous la vision féerique de sa mère qui le berçait comme un enfant. Mort. Plus jamais le sourire doux que son père affichait lui rechauffera le coeur. Mort. Plus jamais il ne pourrait écouter les anecdotes de sa mère sur son oncle défunt. Mort. Plus jamais il ne pourrait se sentir honteux devant le regard dtr et autoritaire que son père lui offrait lorsqu'il dérapait Morts. Morts. Morts. Mors. Morts. Morts.. Ses parents, pilier de sa vie, duvet de son enfance, étaient ,sans qu'il ne le comprenne vraiment, morts.

Le monde s'écroula à cette révélation. Il vit, entre un papillonnement de paupière, l'inquiétude s'écrire dans les yeux émeraude humides de son cousin. Alors qu'il allait toucher le sol, un corps chaud se plaqua contre lui, le maintenant debout avec maladresse. La promesse de Malfoy fut la derniere chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

-Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, Weasley. Tout ira mieux, promis, avait-il murmuré avec douceur.

**Hapiness-Wonderland ~ ©**


End file.
